The Lord of the Rings Again
by Autumn Gamgee
Summary: Four hobbit tweenagers off to save the world from another ring. LOTS OF DRUNK HOBBITS!
1. Bad news for Leo

The Lord of the RingsAgain

Three Rings for the Elven-Kings under the sky

Seven for the Dwarf-Lords in their halls of stone

Nine for Mortal Men doomed to die

One for the Dark Lord on his Dark Throne

In the land of Mordor where the Shadows lie

One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them

One Ring to bring them all, and in the darkness, bind them

In the land of Mordor where the Shadows lie

If this Ring should ever fall, there will be another

Made of Ivory, hidden well, to bring back the other

The Chosen Ones, Four Maidens, shall find it when they are strong

They must decide, what path to choose, whether right or wrong

In the land of Mordor where the Shadows lie

Another Ring to bring Him back, Another ring to wield Him

Another Ring to call Him back, unless the Maidens yield Him

In the Land of Mordor where the Shadows lie

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Autumn Gamgee shot straight up in the cot where she lay, hitting her head against the low beam that hung there, hard, and fell back down in pain. 'What a dream,' she thought to herself, while trying to conceal the pain shooting through her head that was about to break loose in the form of tears. As it subsided, she slowly raised her head again, ducking this time, and looked around.

Angela Brandybuck and Pyppineeya Baggins, or Angie and Pip as she called them were still asleep, on cots of their own, in the room. They had had somewhat of a sleepover the night before, and had stayed up far too late. They had come to sleep in her clubhouse, which normally served as a bedroom for her, since she had to share a room with four other girls, her sisters Ruby, Goldilocks, Rose, and Daisy (Elanor had moved out nearly a year earlier). And just to tell you it's not all that easy to live in a room with four other girls, when you absolutely love the quiet, privacy, peace, and tranquility, all of which she got in her clubhouse. 

She crept out of her cot, slowly stepping around Angie and Pip, and walked over to the small round window that looked out Eastward. 'Judging by the sun,' she thought, 'it's only about 6:30 AM or so. Curse that dream!' She remembered her dream and sighed. 

That same dream had come to her nearly every night for the past month. She was always in a forest, walking down a path lined with white glistening stones that looked as if they were very wet, but definitely were not. She knew she was trying to end up somewhere, yet she never did. It was always just the same path with just the same trees and just the same voice

Oh, the voice. That was what scared her the most. It was not evil and dark, nor was it soft and cheery. It was somewhere in between. It would whisper something in Elvish, and she'd whip around to see who it was, and then she would wake up. Never did she remember exactly what was said.

'No need to wake them up yet..'

As she thought this, the two slumbering girls awoke suddenly, screaming. Autumn jumped backwards, nearly falling out of the round window, which wouldn't have been so bad, since it was nearly level with the ground anyway. Clearly she had not been expecting that to happen. "Pip! Angie! What is it? You nearly scared me to death!" she exclaimed, breathing hard. 

Pip and Angie looked at each other uncertainly, then back to her. "Well" Pip started, "We, too, have been having your dream these past few nights. We didn't want to tell you, we thought you might think we were lying."

Autumn tried to bring her breathing back down to normal. "Well you were wrong. You should have told me! But no matter, have you found out who the voice belongs to yet?" 

They shook their heads. "We're sorry," they said in unison.

"Well, now that you're both awake, let's collect Ruby and go down to Ninniachir. I am waiting still for the day when we get there before Leo does. If I didn't know any better I'd swear that he slept up there every night, just so we won't get there first. Well, no matter, just as long as we don't wake my brothers up. "

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nearly an hour later, as there had been much arguing about breakfast and where to eat it, they arrived at Ninniachir, or "The Rainbow Stream". They had named it this the first time they had seen it, nearly ten years ago, since at the bottom of the little stream there were all kinds of smooth, perfectly round, translucent rocks that glittered multi-colored when the sunlight hit them just right. It had been quite a romantic spot for the pair that had found it, but just a few short weeks later that pair was just a single person. But more about that later.

Autumn skipped merrily along the path lined with trees that were all loosing their beautiful orange-and-yellow leaves, now that it was mid-October. The leaves were scattered all around the path in various patterns. Autumn took care not mess them up, for the last time she had done so the tree had not been very happy. She inhaled the cool breeze slowly, closing her eyes. She loved autumn (tee hee!).

When finally they reached the hill where the Ninniachir cascaded down, and where Brilost, their ACTUAL clubhouse, which Rob and her had built, with a little help from her father, Samwise Gamgee, was built into, they found no trace of Leonen Took, or any of the other boys in their 'Order'. 

You see, Autumn, Pip, Angie, and Ruby, differed from most normal hobbits. Most hobbits enjoyed a quiet, peaceful life and had no taste for adventures of any kind. The former was true of them, but definitely not the latter. For they loved adventures. 

Needless to say, still being Tweenagers, the furthest they had ever gone from home was when Angie's father, Meriadoc Brandybuck, took them out for a week to the tiny village of Bree and back, to stay at the Infamous Prancing Pony. Yet they would always pretend they were off to somewhere strange and mysterious, and would plan for weeks their departure and where they were going, even if it was only to raid Farmer Maggot's crops, which they did do on occasion. 

In their 'Order', there were eight people: Autumn, Eden, Pippin, and Ruby Gamgee; Pip Baggins; Leonen Took; Angie Brandybuck; and Tom Bolger. 

Back to reality, there was no one there. Although Autumn thought this rather odd, she couldn't help but celebrate.

They climbed over the stream and into the perfectly round hobbit-door. But they had little time to celebrate, As they were bringing out the wine bottles and glasses, Tom ran through the door.

Autumn whipped around to see who it was and froze at Tom's face. "Whathappened?" she asked in a voice barely above a whisper.

Tom's face had sorrow, grief, remorse, and worst of all regret for having to bear this news, whatever it was. He looked long at Autumn, too afraid to say anything, but mouthing words that didn't seem to mean anything. His eyes just kept getting fuller and fuller with tears,

After a while, he sighed, and looked at his feet. "Leo's mum's really ill. The doctor came in this morning. Hehe reckons she might, mightdie," he said in a voice that was clearly on the verge of tears.

At the last word, Autumn dropped the wineglass she had been holding, and clasped both hands to her mouth. "Oh how awful!" she whispered, tears streaming down her face. "Is Leo alright?" But she didn't give him time to answer the question. She just ran straight passed him, out the door, and all the way down to the Took's hole. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Leonen Took caught his mother as she fell suddenly from where she was standing. "MumMum what is it?" he asked. "Da! Get in here quick! There's something wrong with Mum!"

Perigrin came wheeling in to the kitchen. "What's wrong?" he asked, but didn't need to to see what was wrong. 


	2. Drunken Hobbits

The Lord of the RingsAgain

Chapter 2

By: Autumn Took

Disclaimer: None of Tolkien's characters belong to me. If they did then they wouldn't be Tolkien's characters, now would they? And I wouldn't have a total of 68 cents to my name, would I? 

Author's Notes: *dun Dun DUN!!!!! TADA! FINALLY, after a lllllllllloooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnngggggggggg delay, I have finally decided that I am going to put Chapter Two upbut for whom am I doing this? Well, since I only got TWO REVIEWS (One flame, one BEAUTIFUL one from my bestest friend PIP!) I guess I'm doing it for Pip, so here it is, you wereworm! (Don't ask!)

Thank you, thank you thank you!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Peregrin looked sorrowfully from his wife, Diamond, to his son, Leonen. "I'm sorry, Leo," he said, on the verge of tears. "It was going to happen sooner or later."

Leo was sitting in father's rocking chair, rocking back and forth, trying to stop crying. His mother lay on the couch, dead. As he rocked his chair back and forth, the mortuary people came and took her away. 

As they walked out the door, he heard someone whimper and turned around to see Autumn standing there, watching them go, with her hand over her mouth, tears streaming down her face.

Peregrin looked at her also, and walked over to her. "I'm sorry, dear. Diamond is gone," he said.

Autumn looked in horror from Leo's tearstained face to Peregrin's, and burst out in tears, running over and hugging Leo. Leo stood up and hugged her back, and they just stood there, crying, until Tom, Pip, Angie, and Ruby ran in, looking around franticly. 

Peregrin told them the news and they all hugged either him or each other, crying also. 

It was a mournful way to start the morning, and no one wanted to plan anything that afternoon. 

Later that afternoon, they all sat around in the Took's kitchen, drinking strong tea and talking as cheerfully as they could manage. Peregrin came in and sat next to Leo. 

"Mr. Peregrin, sir? I was wondering if you cold tell us how she died, if you would, sir," said Eden. 

Peregrin sighed. "I will, Eden. She died of what is called cancer. The Big Folk are normally the only ones that get it, and it takes years before you can actually die of the kind of cancer that she had. But, it was bound to happen sooner or later. It's a pity it had to happen so soon."

After that everyone was silent for a while, before silently agreeing to go back up to Ninniachir and spend the rest of the day there.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I need a drink" Leo said, grabbing at the wine that was still left out on the counter. 

Ruby smiled. "I want some!" she said teasingly.

"No way!" Autumn replied. "You're far too young to drink!"

She put her hands on her hips. "And you're not? Mom and Dad would be furious if they found out about all those wine coolers you have up here, not to mention the wine, the ale, the beer, the–"

"Alright!" Autumn sighed. "Fine, you can have some!" 

She smiled triumphantly. "Good," she said. "And I wouldn't tell Mum or Dad anyway."

Leo poured himself a big cup of white wine and took a long gulp of it. He breathed deep as he finished the cup and reached for more. 

"Ai!" Autumn smacked his hand. "Not so fast! You don't want to drink the whole thing!"

He looked at her sleepily. "Wanna bet?" he asked. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~*~Two Hours Later~*~

"Just one more!"

"No! We've had enough already! I–well, ok, just one more"

Autumn poured more beer into his jug. "Here's toto Pip!" she yelled, turning towards Pip and nodding her head.

Pip was on top of a table, doing some sort of dance to a song that Pippin was singing, and laughing her head off.

Tom and Eden were sitting on a bench watching Pip and clapping, while Angie was sitting in the other room with Ruby, smoking Old Toby. 

Leo took the mug from Autumn and gulped the entire thing down. "Bahhhhhh!" he said, slamming the jug down. "I feel like dancing now!"

He got up out of his chair and jumped up onto the table with Pip, and they both started slow dancing to Pippin's lullaby.

Tom, Eden, and Autumn started cracking up. Autumn fell out of her chair and didn't notice, still laughing her head off. By the end of the song, everyone was on the floor, laughing their drunken heads off.

There was a knock at the door. "Come in!" Pip called in a singsong voice, making everyone crack up further.

To their horror, Rose and Samwise Gamgee opened the door, and found all of them lying on the floor, laughing their heads off.

Rose gasped. "Autumn Morkai Gamgee! What in the name of God are you doing? Eden, Ruby, Pippin, I expect all of you to answer that as well!"

Autumn, still laughing, got up off the floor, and went over to hang on her mother. "Ya see, mum, this is what happened. We all came up here to drown our sorrows about Leo's mum, and the next thing we knew we were all watching Pip do the Irish Jig on top o' that table o'er there!" 

With that, everyone started another burst of laughter, and Pip jumped up and started doing her dance again.

Samwise could take no more of it. "Autumn, are you high?" he asked, knowing the answer.

Autumn gasped. "Me? High? Nah! I'm too drunk to be high!"

Everyone laughed again, and Samwise got red in the face. "Alright, I know you all are sad about Mistress Diamond, but that's no reason to go and get drunk. Wait, where did you get all of the alcohol?"

Everyone looked around at each other, not laughing, knowing they were in for the punishment of a lifetime.


	3. Punishment

The Lord of the RingsAgain

Chapter 3

By: Autumn Took

Author's Notes: Alright, for, again, no one but Pip's sake, this chapter is going up sooner rather that laterI am highly astonished that Pip's the only one that can find anything nice to say about such a crappy story! I thought all of you love lying! Sorry, j/k, a little outburst about all the reviews that I have (2). Anyway, if ya don't mind me saying so, it sounds like y'all need to have some Old Toby or Longbottom Leaf or something to perk ya up! Anyway! Without further ado, I announce to you the chapter that will leave you speechless, will leave you screaming for more, the chapter you have all (Pip) been waiting for! Chapter 3!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"How long should we punish them?" 

"As long as we can, I should think."

"Sam, they are just kids, and Leo was awful upset about Diamond."

"Yes, well, I don't want my daughter behaving like a drunk, thank you very little!"

"We've all been there before. We should have been there to comfort them. It's our own fault."

"Alright, fine, a week!"

"Deal."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~*~An Hour Later~*~

"How long did you get?"

"A week. And yourself?"

"Two."

"Eek, I can't believe Master Frodo would give you two."

"Yeah, well, Autumn, you always get off easy. You've still got your mom, and my Da's been really protective of me every since Mum died, so I get it twice as hard."

"I'm sorry, Pip. Well, listen, let's go over and see how long Mr. Brandybuck's giving Angie."

~*~A Few Minutes Later~*~

"A month! A month! I get a whole bloody month!"

Autumn looked from Pip to Angie. "How did I get off so easily when it was my parents who caught us?"

Angie was red in the face. "Are you serious? How long did you get?"

"A week."

"WHAT?!?! And you?" she said, turning to Pip.  
"Two weeks."

"Eragiiiiiiiiiiil!" she screamed, stomping her feet and turning around to Autumn. "Why me?!?!?!"

Autumn and Angie shrugged, trying not to laugh. 

"Well, I'm gonna go, before I end up like Angie," Autumn said, trying not to look at Angie again so she wouldn't start laughing. "See ya in a couple weeks, guys"

She headed off home.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As soon as Autumn opened her door she was bombarded with questions concerning her absence.

"I was saying goodbye to Pip and Angie, I didn't even get to go down to see Leo, he lives too far away. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to my room."

Autumn made a grand exit, and went out the back door and into her 'room'. 

'What a day,' she thought. 'I think I'm experiencing my first hangover.' 

She laid down on her cot and almost immediately fell asleep.

~*~Her Dream~*~

She was, again, going down the same path, but this time, she was not going alone. She was following a beautiful woman.

The women was definitely not a hobbit, nor a man, it was, infact, an Elf, an elf of Lothlorien. She had long beautiful blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes. She wore a crown wrought with green leaves and a flowing white dress. 


End file.
